bleachgxfandomcom-20200213-history
Hell
Hell (地獄, Jigoku; sometimes romanized as "Heru"), called the Underworld in the English Dub, is a place where Hollows are sent if their former lives were evil. The Zanpakutō of a Shinigami can only cleanse spirits of the sins they committed as a Hollow. If the spirit committed heinous crimes as a Human, it will not be sent to Soul Society, but through the Gates of Hell. When Ichigo Kurosaki defeated the Hollow Shrieker, he slashes Shrieker's Hollow mask. The Gate appears to be formed from energy or light which emerges from the wound. The Gates of Hell are chained shut and adorned with the bandaged head and torso of a skeleton on each door. The arms of both skeletons are positioned at an angle to pull the gates open when it is summoned. On the inside, the Gates appear to be prevented from opening fully by two thick ropes with charms attached to them. The face and left arm of a large demonic creature can be seen behind the Gates. It is unclear if the ropes are intended to keep this creature inside. It has armor plating on its upper arm and it wields a blade. Its left arm and face are covered in tattoos resembling tribal markings. The demon skewers the Hollow entering Hell with its blade and pulls it through the Gates, while laughing. The Gates then close and the entire structure cracks and crumbles into nothing. Overview Hell is a scarred realm filled with the never-ending flow of corrupted souls; 7,405,926 Demons, and 72 Devils. Outer Level of Hell It is a harsh, war-torn land with fire spouting from the ground randomly. It is always night and the ground is always scorched earth. The main road is known as "Bone Road" due to it being paved with the bones of people who have tried to combat different Princes in Hell. The road leads in different directions toward the skyscraper-sized portals leading from Hell to other worlds. Corrupted souls who have been sent to Hell cannot enter the portals, nor can most Demons without permission from a Devil. There have also been signs of civilisation on the outer level, as Laura scarlet had her own mansion and Tsubaki had a small house. 'Inner Level of Hell ("True" Hell)' Within the outer level, exists a gate that only those evil of sin are allowed to enter. They are stabbed by the Demon Reaper, and dragged inside. While not much is known, it is said the current Vice-Kings rule this dimension. It is said that using a Hollowfication in Hell will cause the user to lose control and never return again. There is also another way to enter, although that way is almost impossible, unless you have an extreme amount of power. Inside the second level, lies Naraku's palace. The inside of hell, looks like a dark city with blue lights. 'Inhabitants' Demons ''' Demons are the foot-soldiers of Hell, and are plentiful in Hell. They are kept in charge of the suffering souls and Oni around civilized areas of Hell (more or less civilized). There are precisely 7,405,926 Demons in Hell at the moment. '''Devils They are the ruling class in Hell and are evolved Demons. There are 72 famous Devils that rule the different regions of Hell. They are called "Princes", while any other Devil outside of those 72 keep to themselves.